Wolf slayer
by nightrader1234
Summary: When a strange girl wonders into town with a wolf people tend to run away screaming. But when the young girl bumps into Lucy heartfilia all hell brakes loose. Oh and for some reason this girl hates dragon slayers especially Natsu. Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Lisanna Gajeel x Levy and Loke x Juvia
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Slayer**

**Chapter one**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**The sun was shining and the birds were singing.**

**A girl was walking home with the spirit wolf when suddenly she felt a strange presence. After a few hours a huge red dragon appeared.**

**It was the fire dragon Igneel. It was burning down the village and anyone who didn't get burned to death would be killed by the council's army. At that moment the girl realised what it meant to live, what it meant to be angry and finally what it meant being a wolf. The girl bairly escaped with the spirit wolf and she and the wolf vowed they would find the last of the royal bloodline and she would protect them from the dragons.**

**-PRESENT DAY-**

**It had been 15 years after the accident and the young wolf slayer has become a wolf. Her element was earth. She was wondering around in the streets of Mangolia when she bumped into a young blond. And of course that young girl was Lucy Heartfilia child of the wolf queen, Layla Heartfillia.**

**DISCONTINUED UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE**

**ALSO PLESE REVIEW AS THIS IS MY FIRS FIC ATTEMPTED**

**I WILL GIVE EVERYONE WHO READS THIS A FISH**

**Happy: what about me**

**I WILL GIVE YOU PLENTY OF FISH LATER**


	2. authers note

APRIL FOOLS l0lolololololol

eh i joke i mean of course i lied i was orijanily gonna discontinue but while writing the word discontinue i was like damn if i get a few reviews then ill carry it on obviously


	3. Chapter 2

Me: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK BLUEFIRE123 FOR THE REVIEW :3

OC: so am I going to be revealed

Me: your name will be

Chapter 2

-Lucy's pov-

I was walking to the guild when suddenly I bumped into a girl about my age. She had short black hair and 2 scars near her left eye and she had a wolf walking with her. Funny

-Normal pov-

Lucy: hi umm sorry for walking into you

Oc: no it's OK anyway I was looking for a guild to join, do you know where I could find one?

Lucy: maybe but you have to tell me your name first...

Oc: my name is Luselia nightshade and my wolf is called Tails

Lucy: cool I shall take you to the guild I am part of, I am sure they will accept you there!

Luselia: what magic do you use?

Lucy: I am a celestial mage, but I am not very strong... What about you?

Luselia: I am the spirit wolf slayer and my wolf is just the earth wolf

Tails: hmph

AT FAIRYTALE

-Nobody's pov-

When Lucy walked in to the guild she was amidietly bombarded with a who is she and more importantly what does she want? Lucy just replied her name is Luselia is it okay if she joins the guild? The master after questioning Lucelia finally agreed and she had her guild mark on her neck, the colour of the mark was Black.

-Luselia's pov-

Damn questions, I will never join a dark guild. At least Master Makarov understands our situation.

Me: So what do you think of our new home?

Tails: why didn't you tell the others you were the spirit wolf?

Me: because we don't want the council finding out now do we besides this way I will be able to get close to Natsu and Lucy

Tails: are you really going to go through with this? I mean he doesn't even know that he will eventually become the fire dragon. He isn't dangerous...

Me: me fine but if he lays one paw on the princess I will personally murder him... Funny I said the same thing about...

Tails: I know

(End of telepathic link)

-Natsu's pov-

The new girl smells funny but familiar, so I ask her what magic she uses, she replied wolf slayer of the spirits.

I then ask her aren't wolfs extinct. She laughs and says well they are obviously not if I have one with me, happy then jumps into the air and said that the wolf is going to eat me. Happy then goes to Mira and eats fish. Typical Happy... HEY SNOW CONE

Me: SO WHAT DO YAH THINK

Happy: I WANT MY FISH

Me: GREADY I LET MIRA GIVE YOU FISH

Natsu: I THINK IM IN LOVE

Me: you're too dense to know what love is Natsu

Natsu: I love Lisanna

Me: Natsu... you love all of your nakama I am sure...

Luselia: CAN I KILL HIM NOW (starts chasing Natsu around the room)

Me: no if he realises he is actually in love Lucy then there will be a whole new era of wolfs and dragons living in peace

Luselia: wow that's deep and it INSULTS MY HONER

Me: Next chapters will be coming soon I promise


	4. Chapter 3

me: THIS IS THE 3 TIME I HAVE TRIED TO WRITE THIS FU***ING CHAPTER

Gray: 3rd time lucky

ME: GET READY BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER BETTER BE WORTH IT OR ELSE

Gray: Night does not own fairy tail, but she owns the plot line and oc characters

Chapter 4

-Luselia's pov-

Lucy has pretty much finished hand to hand combat training; also Tails has decided to teach her wolf slayer magic. This means she can join my pack and I have told her about my past and that I am the spirit wolf. After we teach her bought wolf culture traditions and history we will be able to let Layla announce Lucy as the wolf Queen, then we goes in search of the elemental wolfs. Happy has been hanging around with us so he knows quite a lot, but he won't tell anyone. I cannot believe since Lissanna has come back that Natsu would pretty much ignore Lucy. Dense bastard.

-Lucy's pov-

I challenged Natsu to a fight because he hadn't even talked to me leat alone gone on a mission with me for the past uhh oh yeah 2 months, but what really ticked me off is him saying "but Luce your really weak and I don't want to hurt you". I then pretty much kicked his ass, and to add insult to injury I said as for the hurting thing it's too late you already hurt me oh and I no longer want to be part of team Natsu. I suppose I was a bit cold hearted but hey what can you do. Needless to say the guild was shocked that I beat a dragon slayer and the word Luce no longer has a meaning to me, I can't believe the first person in the guild every morning was that dense bastard. Me and the pack plus happy went on a mission. I can't believe Tails is teaching me wolf slayer magic. Alas I can't turn into an actual wolf yet, because I'm in a pack we can communicate using telepathy. IT IS SOOOOO COOL. Any way Luselia is actually the spirit wolf, I have to keep that a secret because the council had destroyed her village and if they found out about her then the council might come after her.

-Natsu's pov-

Have I done something to upset Luce, because she challenged me to a fight. I said that I don't want to hurt her. She beat me and won. Then she said "as for the hurting thing it's too late you already hurt me". I was shocked because I would never do anything to hurt Luce. And she quite team Natsu... why? After the fight was over I thought HOLY CRAP SHE BEAT ME. I mean Luce has changed and now she is really scary. Lissana decided to attend to my wounds, when she was finished I jumped out of bed and demanded a rematch but Luce was on a mission. I wonder where Happy is? And is it me or is Luselia and Tails very protective of Luce...

-Lissana's pov-

AM I CRAZY? I promised Natsu I would marry him but we were only kids, he wont take it seriously... right? Oh god I think I am in love with Gray, but Juvia is madly in love with him so there is no way I could even get close to him.

-Juvia's pov-

Juvia thinks Lucy is no longer a love rival. But Juvia is worried that Lucy is more cold hearted now, but Juvia thinks Lucy will still fight for her nakama (means family) and guild. Loke asked Juvia if Juvia could go on missions with him, Juvia accepted. Juvia thinks Loke isn't an idiot when he isn't being an idiot and starts acting all serious, in fact Juvia thinks he is quite handsome... BUT JUVIA STILL LOVES GRAY SAMA

-Loke's pov-

Since Lucy has realized her true potential us spirits are not just fighting besides her we are training with her as well. She will even let us have the occasional day in her world using her own energy to keep us here. Ever since the day she summand the spirit king I knew she would make a great queen. Anyway I decided that I should start going on missions so I asked Juvia to go with me, surprisingly she agreed. Juvia is actually really cute when she is not talking about Gray or Lucy being her love rival. IS THIS THE BEGINNING OF LOVE?

Me: FINALLY

Luselia: It occurred to me that I have none who cares about me in this fanfic

Me: so far...

Luselia: well what do you guys think should I have a lover or should I just keep being the loyal awesome wolf that we all know and love?

Me: REVIEW YOUR ANSWER


	5. Chapter 4

Me: STUPID SCHOOL

Luselia: AND DONT FORGET THE STUPID HOMEWORK

Me: my head hurts

Luselia: Night does not own ft but she does own the oc's and the plotline

Me: Thanks luselia

Chapter 5

-Luselia's pov-

Me and my pack had just come back from a mission, and that's when I saw it. A job that payed 500,000 jewels to wipe out an entire pack of wolves. I am still mad about that. And to make it all worse Natsu and his gang took the job. I quickly ran out of the guild to stop those idiots from killing innocent people, there might even be wolf cubs. The rest of my pack plus happy decided to tag along; after all I am the alpha. How could they... I bet Natsu chose the job. Dense bastard.

-Lucy's pov-

We had just come back from a job, that when I noticed Mira trying to get Luselia's attention. I went to Mira and asked her what's wrong; she had made a copy of this job that team Natsu had taken. I was fuming when I saw what they had to do, I MEAN WIPING OUT A PACK OF WOLVES. I reckon the council are behind this. Anyway I showed it to Luselia, the guild suddenly went silent and Luselia ran out of the guild. The rest of the pack plus happy followed her. I need to get onto master about not accepting these missions... What I don't get is why they chose that particular job.

-Happy's pov-

I can't believe Natsu would take a job like that. WHAT WHERE THEY THINKING. But on a brighter side I felt like I am part of the pack, though that would be impossible since I am not a wolf. Once a week everyone goes to the forest, we go fishing and hunting and training. Anyway we decided to stop team Natsu from killing any wolves. I heard Luselia say there might even be wolf cubs; they wouldn't kill wolf cub's... right? I hope nobody gets hurt.

-a few days later-

-Erza's pov-

I can't believe Luselia found out about the job. Sigh. She insisted on protecting them. Well Lucy, Tails and happy were trying to get them to safety while Luselia tried to hold us off. To be honest I hate Natsu for picking this job, though we have to catch the wolves and hand them over to the council. It's not like we are going to kill them right?

-Normal pov-

Luselia: We will not let you take away the wolfs

Lucy: if you could hold off the others we might be able to get them to safety.

Luselia: Happy go with Lucy and Tails, use the navigating skills I taught you, kay

Happy: You can count on me

(Fighting start's)

Erza: LET US PASS, we are finishing this job

Luselia: and then what, what will the council do if they find out about the other wolfs's , and what about me. If they know about me then you might as well say goodbye to me now...

Gray: Erza she is right, you're a wolf aren't you

(Stops fighting, I couldn't be bothered to do a fighting scene. so I did the dialog for it)

Lucelia: yep I am Lucelia of the pack nightshade, I am one of two survivor of the pack and I am the last spirit wolf

Erza: come on we have to stop Natsu and Lissanna from capturing the wolves

-After mission-

-Luselia's pov-

I asked Erza and Gray too keep my secret. Unfortunately they made me tell them bought my past, and why I am here. I told them everything, even about Lucy, though they cannot tell her about the wolf queen thing.

-Erza's pov-

Wow. Though I guess she should be punished for interfering with the mission. But we should probably talk to master bought the wolf thing... Unless Master knows, that would make sense.

-Natsu's pov-

I can't believe that we bailed out of a mission, and why did Happy side with Luce and the others. Is it me or does Lucy look more beautiful than usual... NO WAIT she is my nakama, besides she hardly talks to me anymore. Did I do or say something to hurt her, I hope I didn't.

-Gray's pov-

I need to tell Lissana how I feel, but I never get to have a chance alone with her. Is it me or does Juvia seem to be with Loke more often, they would make a cute couple. AHH who am I kidding a nakama would not go after someone

Me: POOR GRAY, dense Natsu

Tails: woof

Me: you agree right tails

Tails: woof

Me: you know you can talk right...

Tails: woof

Me: IMPOSTER... Do you want a fish?

Happy: AYE...

Me: if you want a fish then... REVIEW


	6. Chapter 5

me: I HAVE BEEN HAVING WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY SOOOOOOO and there will be no lemony action in this story

luselia: ON WITH THE STORY

me : uhhhhhhh I FEEL REALLY GUILTY waaaaaaaa

luselia: ummmmm OK

me: i dont own ft but i own the plot line and oc charecters

* * *

Chapter 6

-Lucy's pov-

write so I lost a bet with Happy and HE FORCED ME TO GO ON A MISSION WITH NATSU... DAMN NEKO

Anyway Luselia decided that it would be stupid so she went with me and Natsu. Tails and Happy stayed behind, I swear they have been talking to Mira.

Anyway the mission was fairly easy but Natu fainted as soon we got back to the guild. I WAS FUCKING WORIED ABOUT HIM. Yes he is a dense idiot but he he abandoned me and yet. I supose the best way to put it is like a moth drawn to light. Anyway when Natsu fainted Luselia had a oh crap look on her face.

-Natsu's pov-

When the wind blew her scent into my face I I realized waaht was happening and I blanked out. Bye the sounds of shouting between my team mates, Gajeel, Lucy and Luselia I think at least 2 of them have realized what is happening. When I fully gained consciousness I found that I couldn't get out of my room. Slowly I feel my sanity sliping and soon I will be the dragon, not the slayer.

-Luselia's pov-

My worst fears are confirmed. My top priority now is making sure the two possible "mates" are safe. The argument went like this

Me: WE NEED TO OPEN OUR EYES at this stage Natsu could do anything

Master: Hmmm we should lock him in freids prison (I CANT REAMEMBER WHAT IT IS CALLED)

Lucy: that seems sensible but how do we know its his mating season

me: GAJEEL you can smell it off him wright, cause I can too

gajeel: wolfy is right, we need to get whoever the mate is faraway from here

Erza: I reckon it is Lissana, that would be the most logical

Mira: I agree but there is a small possibility that it could be Lucy

Lucy: I dont think so besides...

me: Mira has a point and right now we need to get you and Lissana faraway from here

Master: I agree Lissana will stay here and be protected by the guild and Luselia you and your pack go and do what needs to be done

Lucy: ummm can I atleast say goodbye to everyone first and gather my stuff

luselia: hmm we leave tomorrow and I will allow passage for Loke to stay here for a while

Lucy: you can do that

Me: all will be explained soon

sooo yeha I hope for the sake of my kind we have Lucy crowned Queen before Natsu marks her as his mate.

* * *

me: waaaaa another extremely short chappy but what can ya do

Happy: I WOULD LOVE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS FIC SO FAR and I award them with a fish

me: mumble damn neko mumble OY THAT WAS MY LINE

happy: But I didnt get fish this chappy

me: humph read review and read some more


	7. Chapter 6

me: Now things are getting intresting

Luselia: WHAT THE ... Dude the fate of my kind is in the hands of a dense idiot who's farther killed my pack, my people

me: umm wow that's pretty deep for a not chappy bit

Luselia: ON WITH THE STORY AND...

ME: i only own oc's and storyline

* * *

Chappter 6

-Luselia's pov-

Lucy has said goodbye to everyone and me, happy and Lucy have set out to find the spirit keeper. The spirit keeper is I suppose my version of a master, though I have only met him once. We must travel to the ancient ruins of celest, that is where Layla will announce Lucy as the queen. Though we also have to find the spirit keeper because the one time I met him he said I must take the star child to him. I am guessing the star child is Lucy though I might be wrong. The whole quest for peace between dragons thing is getting old though, I mean the one dragon... I should tell Lucy about me and him soon. It will be important that she knows.

-Lucy's pov-

Luselia seems to be worried about something, I think I should ask her about it. Anyway at some ancient ruins we are camping at I have successfully learnt to control my wolf. My wolf has gold fur and our pack sign on the shoulder, the sign is a bit like a star. Nights wolf is as black as the night and has her scar running across her eye, she looks frightening but she protects us no matter what. Happy and tails have gone fishing for food and Luselia sent me too the near by village for supplies. We are heading to the ancient ruins of celest for some reason, Luselia wont tell me why though.

-Natsu's pov-

Her scent is fading, this is not good. Maybe Luce is in danger... CRAP she said goodbye, that dog must know more than she lets on. But they still have Lissanna here so they might think it is her I am after. FOOLS. I AM THE MIGHTY FIRE DRAGON NATSU, and no one will stop me from getting to my mate. Though there is something vaguely familiar about Lucys dog Luselia. Something my farther mentioned. I can feel myself slipping again... (cue shouting, banging on force field thing and being scary)

-Lissanna's pov-

I was talking to Gray when the banging started again, it frightened me slightly so I accidentally clung to Gray I ended up blushing, I hope no one saw me blush. Juvia had noticed but she just shrugged it off, maybe her a Loke are getting to be more than friends. Sigh. I think it is Lucy Natsu is after, I mean sure I did have a small thing for him but... sigh. I seem to be sighing a lot lately. Sigh. Besides it was Natsu who saved Lucy and cared for her. It was Lucy that helped Natsu forget about the pain... I suppose Natsu did seem to cling to me when i came back... oh Wow HOW COULD I BE SO DENSE. She had to go through the pain of having your nakama shut you out, I am glad that the wolf girl is with Lucy because she is a better nakama than me.

* * *

me: well I HAVE DONE IT

happy: You caught me a fish :3

me damn neko... NO I HAVE FIN THIS CHAPPY ftw

happy: Review and I will give you all a fish

me: wow really

happy: pffft who am I kidding I ATE ALL THE FISH muhahahaha


	8. Chapter 7

me: YOU GOTTA LOVE DARKER NATSU'S

Happy: But darker Natsu is scarier than... ERZA

me: pfft its just nice to see a refreshing change that's all

Happy: Can I have a fish? :3

me: ONLY IF PEOPLE REVIEW MUHAHAHAHHA

Happy: mumble baka mumble

me: WHAT WAS THAT damn neko

Happy: Night only owns oc's and plot line

* * *

-time skip (Lucy and the pack are at the ruins of celest)

-Luscelia's pov-

The ruins are just as beautiful as I remember them. But we should probably look out for bandits.

Me: Tails, Happy do a quick scan of the area while I start preparing the ceremony

Happy: Aye sir

Tail: Growl (nods head)

I SUMMON THE SPIRIT OF THE WOLF QUEEN LAYLA HEARTFILLA

You may use my body to conduct the ceremony; in return I will allow you until sunset tomorrow with your daughter.

-Third person pov-

A bright light circle Luselia is she chanted a spell. For a second everything went bright and the whole ruins were surrounded in a shimmering yellow dome. Then Luscelia walked up to Lucy and hugged her. Lucy looked stunned.

-Lucy's pov-

While my mum hugged me I froze. My mum's dead.

Me: WHAT SORT OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!

Layla: My child I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving you but I promise you this is no joke

Me: If you really are my mother then why do you look like Luscelia...?

Layla: I'm borrowing her body to conduct the ceremony, in return I have until sunset tomorrow with you

Me: How do I know you are my mother, you could be some random spirit taking over Luscelia's body...

Layla: at the age of 5 I gave you your first celestrial key, it was Aquarius. She would often babysit you while I was away with the pack.

Me: Mum... So if you're the queen what does that make me?

Layla: A queen once Tails and Happy come back, then I can bestow upon you the powers and some other stuff and you will become a queen (sparkly eyes)

Me: BUT what if I don't want to be a queen, I'm flattered and all but I don't think I'm ready.

Layla: Your ready, God knows how much effort Luscelia put into training you. You are ready. Besides you're not alone some elemental wolves are alive and you've got the guild. Plus I can't wait for grandchildren...

Me: uhhhhh OH LOOK Tails and happy are back, let's get on with the ceremony

Layla: and you said you're not ready

My mum started casting some spells and then everything goes dark

-Tails-

Well there were a few bandits but I'm not a little girl anymore and killing them was easy. Happy tells me where they are I get rid of them quickly and quietly. I wonder how her highness has been; I hope we haven't disturbed her.

Me: Hay happy it's time to go back

Happy: aye sir

When we got back Layla started the ceremony a bright light surrounded Lucy I knew it could only get worse from here. What Lucy fears will become reality in her dreams; I can only imagine how bad it could be

Happy: Will Lucy be ok

Me: I don't know, we can only hope that our training was enough

Happy: What Happens?

Me: Nightmares happen

Happy: Could she die

Me: I'm not going to lie to you happy, I honestly don't know.

I hope she is deemed worthy by the spirits, I know that we would go through hell and back to prove our point. She will be our next queen I know it. At least Luscelia will be able to help her that is if Layla allows it.

-Happy-

I want to go over there and help Lucy, I want to go back to fairy tail and eat a fish.

Tails: Happy, maybe you should sleep. I will make sure Lucy is okay

Happy: But I want to watch Lucy

Tails: tell you what I will wake you up in half an hour and then I will sleep and you watch

Happy: Promise

Tails: Promise

I snuggle up to Tails and fall asleep, I dream of a usual day in fairy tail.

-Lucy's pov-

What the fuck just happened.

Layla: For your first test you must make the right decision.

Suddenly Luscelia appears in front of me and tells me my question

Luscelia: Would you risk the life of your pack?

Me: Only if there is no other choice. My pack are my family my people. If the only way my pack could survive was to risk their lives then... what other choice would I have? Under other circumstance it wouldn't even cross my mind. My pack is more important than my life; they must be protected at all costs.

Luscelia: You have finished part one of your test; it can only get worse from here. I am here to give you hope encouragement and help, but only if your mother Layla allows me to be present at the test. You have 2 more trials and then you will fight Layla for the title of wolf queen. The tests will reach into the darkest parts of your mind and it will make you make choices that no one should have to make. The entire test will take 3 hours, even if it feels like you have been here for days. I have faith in you Lucy and so do fairy tail and the pack and your mother.

Me: Thank you. You are a great friend, though I'm mad you didn't tell me earlier about my heritage.

Luscelia: I thought you would like to hear it from your mother, besides I owe her one.

Me: on with the tests

Luscelia: This test just tests your battle strategy; you can summon your spirits but it will drain your magic. And you will need that for your fight against Layla. Good luck.

-Natsu's pov-

The seal is broken I'M FREE. I will not forgive that dog for taking my mate. MUHAHAHA LUCE I'm coming. Obviously they heard the laugh; I wasn't trying to go unseen. HAHAHA let them fight me; they won't be able to stop me. NO ONE CAN STOP ME. When I got upstairs I laughed. Did they honestly think I was after Lissanna. HAHAHAHAHA I think I'll leave Lissana to brain freeze.

And so the fight begins honestly I thought you were all more powerful than this, don't tell me you're holding back.

Erza: WE DONT WANT TO FIGHT YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Me: Titania I think you already know what I want, if you give her to me, no one will get hurt (evil, scary grin

Erza: You bastard, il never give her to you

Me: shame because she is already mine MUHAHAHAHA

And the fight begins, there incompetence is almost makes me cry. After a few hours of toying with them I go for Lissanna, it's not fair that they get to miss out on all the fun. I grab Lissanna by the throat and say

Me: If you don't tell me where Luce is then il brake the girls neck

Mira: She's gone; she left with Luscelia 3 days ago

Me: That's all I needed

I let Lissanna go and then left. I could hear Erza shout about if I hurt Luce she would personaly hunt me down. I have a feeling they will try and follow me. HAHAHAHA let them. Why would I hurt Luce? I should be able to find them but... Clever dog this will take longer than I thought.

-Erza's pov-

Gray, Lissanna, Gajeel and Wendy and I are going to follow Natsu, any objections.

Levy: I'm coming too

Gajeel: Sorry shrimp but it's too dangerous

Levy: do you think I GIVE A DAMN, she's my best friend I need to know she is okay

Gajeel: what if I go in season too, I could seriously hurt you

Levy: ... That's sweet of you and all but you would know if you were going into season right?

Gajeel: What do you think Erza

Me: You have a point Gajeel, but Levy could be useful, out of all of us she is the only one that can read magic books that have a hidden meaning. Levy can come. Are you okay with us going master?

Master: WAAAAAA JUST BRING LUCY BACK, I can't bear seeing one of our family being put in danger, bring Lucy back safely. And remember to try and help that brat Natsu

Erza: Don't worry we will bring Lucy back safe, I can't say the same thing for Natsu though

And so we set off on our mission to save Lucy and try and help Natsu. Though luckily Luscelia and tails and happy are with her. Will we be fast enough, only time will tell?

* * *

me: CLIFF HANGER!

Natsu: It was just getting good as well (pout)

me: shut it evil yet slightly cool hero protagonist

Natsu: oooh can I also be a ninja

me (face palm) PLEASE REVIEW before I get some more writers block D:

Natsu: NINJA nin nin

me: I'm doomed


	9. Chapter 8

Me: MUHAHA oh yeah l got my first hate comment

Luselia: who was it?

me: a guest

Luselia: huh sooo WHATS THIS ABOUT DRAGONS COMING BACK?

me: AHAHA I dont own ft but l do own oc's an story line

* * *

-Lucy's pov-

Battle strategy PFFT easy...right?

Luselia: You will be fighting a range of elements and magic I will be able to fight for you, but I will only have the powers of a normal wolf blood; I will be the weakest.

Lucy: what about fighting style?

Luselia: the same, in that sense I will be the strongest.

Lucy: what else will I have?

Luselia: one of each element at your disposal, this may be a dream but treat them like you would your spirits or pack.

Lucy: I understand

Luselia: you don't have to do this alone and it's okay to admit defeat, do you understand?

Lucy: I understand, LETS DO THIS

I couldn't believe it. I am fighting team Natsu...IN MY DREAM. No literally since this is a dream and I am fighting the... AHH that was close, damn fire ball. WATER, ICE fight Natsu, EARTH, IORN you will go for Wendy, AIR, FIRE you will fight Gray. I will leave Erza to you Luselia and Lissanna is mine. The fight begins, HA we seem to be winning, Lissanna is weak. Unbelievably weak. She goes down first. Next to go down is Wendy, I feel bad about fighting her WAAAA POOR WENDY. EARTH go help out water and ice. I will go help take down Gray; Luselia seems to be doing well against Erza. Right that's Gray down, I will go help Luselia the others will help take down Natsu. Crap Natsu is getting stronger... FIRE YOU GO HELP LUSELIA, wind and iorn are down. Earth go heal wind and iorn, I will go help take down Natsu. AHH damn he is strong, very, very strong. Finally he is down. Every one go help take down Erza, well apart from any injured wolfs. Erza is down WAHOOO in your face.

Luselia: Well done, you will heal before the next task starts.

Lucy: STUPID MISTAKE it cost Iorn and wind, plus it was careless

Luselia: you learn from your mistakes, I trust you will not make it again

Lucy: YEAH YOUR RIGHT lets go kick some ass, I feel bad about fighting my former team though...

Luselia: Dont worry, you did well

I'm happy, but did I pass the test? Huh I'm healed, that was quick.

Luselia: Weather you passed the test or not will be revealed at the end, you still have another 2 challenges to face.

I wonder how Fairy tail is doing and if Natsu has chosen Lissanna. I expect he has, he never noticed my feelings for him. Dense bastard. Anyway I must not let my feelings cloud my judgement. I hope the next task is not too hard.

-Tails pov-

Layla is smiling, that is a good sign. I hope Luselia is ok, if all goes well dragons will be able to come back. Most people would be jumping for joy, some won't care but for Luselia it will only bring back pain. It will bring back a hell of a lot of pain. I was a young girl back then, a cub. Though she blames herself, she blames herself entirely. She has learnt to live with the guilt, the loneliness. Only now are wolf bloods coming out of the dark. Hopefully the council will not try to kill them off. The last thing we need is a war. (Yawn) it's time to wake up happy, besides I'm exhausted.

Me: Happy

Happy: 5 more mins mum

Me: sigh... CARLA NOO

Happy: ILL PROTECT YOU CARLA

Me: your turn to keep watch

Happy: oh uhh ok ill wake you if anything goes wrong

Me: Kay

I dream of the village before the dragon, the fire

-Happy's pov-

That was mean; Carla could have been in real danger. Lucy looks ok and Layla is smiling. Huh she is coming over, wonder why.

Me: uhh hello Lucy's mum

Layla: So tell me about my daughter

Me: Lucy can be scary, especially when she is mad. She is really strong

Layla: I don't usually look like Luselia, honest

Me: I bet your really nice looking, like Lucy

Layla: so you think my daughter looks nice

Me: yep but Natsu thinks she is beautiful her

Layla: I presume you mean Igneels son

Me: Why does Luselia not like Natsu very much?

Layla: Igneel did something bad; she may never forgive him for it

Me: So because Igneel did something to hurt Luselia she now hates Natsu

Layla: Natsu reminds me of Igneel, I presume the same for Luselia

Me: So if Luselia wants revenge then why not uhh hurt Natsu?

Layla: Lucy would cry and Luselia was the one to bring Natsu to Igneel when Natsu was a baby

Me: They must have been close then

Layla: some argued that they were to close, at that time wolf bloods were hunted and killed for just being a wolf blood. Dragons worked for the council, the council wanted the wolf bloods dead

Me: so why didn't Luselia keep baby Natsu?

Layla: at the time it wouldn't have been a wise idea to bring a human into the world of the hunted, she did what she thought was right

Me: So why doesn't Natsu remember Luselia?

Layla: On my request Luselia had nothing to do with his upbringing but she is part of the reason why Natsu is such a good dancer (smirks)

Me: Natsu can dance?

Layla: also you know Natsu's scarf she put some of her fur on it, making it resistant to magic, that is a hard enchantment to do you know

Me: wow so even if Luselia wanted revenge she will never be able to harm Natsu

Layla: that about sums it up

Me: will Natsu find out

Layla: yep, probably when the dragons come back

Me: ahh... WAIT WHAT?

Layla: when my daughter gets out of here and becomes queen, she and a certain dragon will probably end up getting married

Me: I KNEW IT you know Mira would love to organise the wedding

Layla: I'm betting a cross between a wolf and dragon ceremony

Me: better tell Mira that

Layla: I better get back to the tests, the next one is going to be challenging

Me: see you soon then

I reckon Lucy will be just fine... DID I JUST TALK ABOUT WEDDINGS? I need a fish.

-Layla's pov-

Ahh that blue exceed is truly wonderful. I expect he gets on well with the Luselia. I wonder who Carla is, girlfriend maybe. Ahh my child has a wonderful group of friends and nakama, I hope she will let them help her in the future. I am looking forward to my daughter becoming queen, but alas there is no way I will be able to go easy on her. I also look forward to spending quality time with my daughter. I CANT BELIVE I WILL NEVER MEET THE GRANDCHILDREN!

-Natsu's pov-

I am getting closer Luce; I will always be getting closer. Her scent is getting stronger but... the dog is with her. It will probably take a couple of days to get to her though. Sigh. Now what did Igneel say about dogs... AHH yes dogs are our enemies, if that is the case then why is Luce a wolf blood? Meh dragons can be wrong sometimes. (Sniff) So fairy tails little band of saviours have followed me, MUAHAHAHA they will not succeed in stopping me.

-Gajeel's POV-

AHHH why did they have to let shrimp come, I could go into season any day now. I don't want Levy too see me like that. Damn dragon hormones. This will not end well at all. Besides she would never want me as a lover. I will forever be a friend, sigh. Besides she has got Jet and Droy so maybe just an acquaintance. Well this is definitely not making things easier on me.

-Levy's POV-

Why would I be affected if he went into season...? PFFT NAH he wouldn't feel that way about me... right? Besides I'm just a small book worm who is too weak to stand up for herself. So who in the world would want me? I mean Jet and Droy are here but I'm pretty sure they both aren't interested in me. Though I wonder why Jet and Droy didn't come, weird.

* * *

me: I am soooo evil

Gajeel: WHY do l like Levy in this fic

me: CAUSE I AM EVIL

Gajeel: if people review will you stop with the soppy romance

me: yes mumble nope mumble

Gajeel: EVERYONE REVIEW QUICKLY


	10. HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I NEED YOUR HELP cause something is lacking in my story and I dont know what...

I need you guys to do some constructive criticism on my story cause I NEED HELP T_T

other than that Wrighters block.


	11. Chapter 9

Me: Right so I HAVE A HUGE TWIST SORT OF THING IN THIS CHAPTER :D

Natsu: Why am I still evil in this?

Me: oh your not evil your just being the typical hormonal teenager part dragon thing

Natsu: I SOUND LIKE A STALKER...

Me: Uhhh Natsu sweaty

Natsu: yeah...

Me: You are a stalker 0_0

Natsu: Just because I brake into Luce's house and possibly sometimes sleep in her bed does not make me a stalker

Me: I rest my case oh and I don't own Ft because if I did NaLu would be cannon xD

* * *

-Lucy's pov-

I wonder how everyone has been in fairy tail... BAKA this is not the time to be thinking about stuff like that. Sigh, I hope Lissanna and Natsu are happy together... STOP I can't think like that, it will only make things harder for me.

Luselia: What's wrong?

Me: just thinking of team Natsu and the guild... stupid of me huh

Luselia: of course not. I often dwell on the past; I just learn to live with it

Me: oh... What happened?

Luselia: after the next test, this one is... Hard

Me: oh so when does the test start?

Me: now!

Layla: Let the test begin, the test is loyalty.

Hmph loyalty huh, this should be easy.

Wait why are both Lissanna and Tails on different... no please no, I don't want to choose

Layla: the test is simple your pack or you're so called nakama

Me: WHAT! How do you expect me to choose?

Layla: may the test begin

I can't choose. This is impossible, how could they expect me to choose...

Luselia: we all have to make hard decisions, just make sure you make the right one

Me: how the hell am I supposed to make this decision, there life is on my shoulders. It will never come to this... I promise.

Luselia: choose to save Tails, you hate Lissanna and if she dies you will have Natsu...

Me: NO SHUT UP SHUT UP that is not a reason to kill, never is that going to be a reason to me

Luselia: the clock is ticking make your choice, your pack or you're so called nakama

How could I choose? I mean yeah I feel like Lissanna coming back distanced me from nearly everyone and... But I broke my own heart. Tails and Luselia were always there for me. What to do.

Me: What is the situation, is there even one?

Luselia: No

Me: I...I choose ...oh god Lissanna to...

Luselia: Why?

Me: Because as wolf queen my packs safety comes first.

I hate myself for... for this. I hate myself for making that decision.

Luselia: Test completed. We should be given sometime for a rest, I will tell you about my past then.

I was young and foolish back then...

(Flashback)

(Stuff in bold is present day)

I have to run faster, the council are gaining speed, HELP oh god someone help me...

**Me: That's when he came**

**Lucy: who?**

I looked around and suddenly a ring of fire surrounded me, protecting me from the council. The fire dragon walked through the fire...

**Lucy: wait you mean...**

**Me: yep**

Would he kill me? I have to get the child to safety. He was just inches taller than me and had red fiery hair. As he slowly strides up to me I can tell he is pissed. A wolf is on his land, let alone a wolf from the spirit tribe.

Igneel: What are you doing on my territory spirit girl?

Luselia: Please he is only a boy and has no wolf blood...

Igneel: what are you talking about?

I watch him slowly take the small baby from my grasp. I tense; I promised a friend I would find a good home for the boy.

Igneel: Pink hair?

Luselia: He is much attuned to the element fire...because of this and the pink hair the council assumed he was a wolf blood

He is staring intensely at the child, but he does not seem to want to harm the boy...

Igneel: Is the mother...

Luselia: Council got her

He looks surprised. The council will kill cute innocent little girls if they believe she is a wolf blood. I have seen it happen.

Igneel: Why don't you keep him?

Luselia: The child is not a wolf blood. If I could keep him I would... I am sure you are aware of how we are being persecuted for a small group's actions that took place centuries ago.

Igneel: so?

Luselia: believe it or not our queen has ordered that any non wolf blood child be given to a human to look after. We do this because at least innocent children will not be brought into this centuries old war.

Ignee: I will take the child; I have been looking for an apprentice for a while anyway

The child will be safe at least; if a spear pierced my heart I would die happy.

AHHHHHHHH pain... it hurts so much AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I can't hold on it hurts...

(Flasback ended)

Me: after that I didn't really remember much else other than thinking fuck you coincidences. I do remember what happened when I gained conciseness though.

Lucy: Tell me more, I want to know everything.

(Flasback)

I wake up in a cave. The scent of the fire dragon is overwhelming... SHIT! I'm in his home on his territory. Not good at all. I reach for my double ended scythe but it's not there. I grab the door and violently pull it open. The dragon of air is in front of me, slightly worried about something. I back away instinctively. I Growl. The air dragon seems to back away and the fire dragon comes out.

lgneel: Grandeeny are you okay?

He said this while looking at me intensely and dangerously. I reply to the stare with a growl that Sais back off or I will kill you.

Grandeeny: I am okay, the girl has had vast amounts of poison entering her system from several wounds, and I recommend she stays here until she is fully healed...

Her voice is oddly calming. I won't harm her, she is helping me. But the fire dragon, though I have this invisible force pulling me to him; staying with him is a death wish.

Igneel: No

Can't say I disagree with the over grown lizard on this one...

Grandeeny: Please just until she is fully healed besides I doubt you know the first thing about looking after a baby human

Why would the sky dragon care if I died? As I remember we are the reason her child was murdered... Granted my generation were only cubs back then but still...

Me: why would you care? Besides it is obvious I am not wanted around here anyway...

Igneel: I don't care what happens to you but I owe Grandeeney a favour...

Is she his mate...? I wonder

Grandeeny: If it's about... then you were only a cub so why should I blame you for your ancestor's crime and besides you remind me of her

I suppose I should be grateful but I have a feeling the others might be wondering where I am, maybe I could...

Igneel: no way in hell are you calling any of your friends to come and get you

How the hell did he know what I was thinking, THIS MAKES NO SENCE at all

Grandeeny: interesting, you surprise me Igneel. Your hatred for wolves surely would surpass you tendency to forgive easily, what makes this one so special?

I won't blush... I WILL NOT BLUSH besides why would I... Oh god I'm blushing quickly me use your training to...

Me: Ahh I am really sleepy so I'm just going to go back to sleep

Few... good save me and I hope Igneel doesn't kill me in my sleep, it is weird but I find a scent here oddly comforting.

(End flashback)

Me: I might tell you some more stuff after your fight with your mother and the full day you get to spend with her.

Lucy: Well you will tell me because I will be your queen and then you will have to tell me... EVERYTHING

It's nice to get all that out; though I am surprised she hasn't started asking more questions.

(Lucy's pov)

Wow she knows Igneel and Grandeeny. I wonder why her scent doesn't seem familiar to Natsu and Wendy. I suppose I can always ask mum or Luselia. When she was talking about the past I saw a flicker of sadness before she started grinning like a fool. I don't think I have ever seen her so happy.

(Natsu pov)

1, 2 I can smell your scent 3, 4 I hear your beat 5, 6 you're my pray 7, 8 I don't miss a beat 9, 10 Your mine again... HAHAHA I am closing in on you. To think even Sabertooth and those other foolish guilds are trying to stop me. They may be slowing me down but NO ONE will stop me from getting my Luce, not even the wolf girl.

(Erza's POV)

Sting and Rouge from Sabertooth failed in stopping him, but they slowed him down. Same goes for a few members of Blue Pegasus. I don't know what to do but I'm scared. Hell we all are. Who wouldn't be? But to show my emotions right now could have dire consequences. Levy is the one who is most affected, Gajeel seems to be staying away from her. I...we can't afford him to go into season as well. He could seriously hurt Levy or worse, maybe it would be wiser for Levy to go back to the guild while we carry on searching.

* * *

Me: So Mira Natsu is finally tacking action in persuing Lucy...

Mira: I HAVE ALREADY PLANNED THE WEDDING

Me: why do I have the feeling you planned the whole thing

Mira: I would never put Luce's life in danger like that...

Me: and If you believe the devil women then comment and if you don't believe her then also comment.


	12. Chapter 10

Wolf slayer chapter 10

Me: HAVE YOU MISSED ME

Luselia: no -_-

Me: LIES

Tails: Night doesn't own FT but if she did NALU and GRUVIA plus GALE would definitely be cannon

* * *

(Luselia's POV)

The only person I truly trusted with my story was her majesty Layla and Tales, I trust Lucy too. I am glad that she knows. I fear that I may not be able to honour my tribe, can I kill him? His death is required is it not? But he is my mate, I have lived this long without him; his death should not present any threat right?

It is time.

Me: Good luck, when you awake do not hesitate to go for the kill

Lucy: What are you talking about?

Layla: Test 3 is commencing in 3

Lucy: But I...

Layla: 2

Me: Goodbye and good luck

Layla: 1

Lucy: Don't you dare leave me

Layla: 0 the test begins now.

As I watch Lucy fade I can only hope she come out of this unscratched and safe. She will make a good queen.

(Lucy's POV)

I feel like I just got up from a dream. The only thing I remember during the coma type thing was that Lucelia was there. So I guess this is the final test huh.

Me: Mum?

Layla: It is time. The rules are simple. Don't kill no help from the outside, stay inside of the ruins and when you are unable to fight you lose. Good luck my child.

(Tails POV)

It is time. I can only wish Lucy good luck.

Me: Happy wake up

Happy: What is it? IS LUCY OK?

Me: the fight is about to begin. We can only watch from here.

What Happy doesn't know is that if Lucy looses then Layla will take over Luselia's soul. A lot is at stake. Lucy I beg of you don't lose, Lucelia is not yet fit for death.

(Happy's POV)

I hope Lucy is ok. I don't want Lucy to get hurt or worse. What if one of them dies? What if Lucy is really injured? What if she fails?

Tails: Loosing isn't an option, we trained her well. When a wolf protects their pack they will make sure they don't get hurt.

(3rd person POV)

The two Alfas started circling each other. Lucy snarled and Layla responded with a growl. Neither wanted to make the first move, neither wanted to fight but both were eager to end this as quickly as possible. After a few more minutes of circling each other Layla let out a howl of war, it echoed through the forest and everything went silent. Layla moved in for the kill and sent out an eclipse of light. Suddenly everything went white, Lucy looked around franticly. She looked confused and a bit scared. WHAM! A boot connected with Lucy's back and sent her flying forward into a tree, before Layla could send another attack at Lucy, Lucy suddenly diapered and Leo appeared where Lucy should have been. In a blink of an eye Layla was being beaten from 2 sides. Lucy and Leo weren't going to let Layla recover. "Celistal star!" shouted Lucy, a huge golden star formed around Layla. Layla at this point was struggling to stay awake; it was obvious who had won.

(Tails POV)

Lucy won... Lucy she... LUCY WON, SHE WON...

Me: Happy

Happy: Yeah

Me: Lucy won

Happy: ... She won...SHE WON...yeah she won

Me: She won

Happy: I know

Literaly all I could say or think was she won...Lucy is going to be the new queen. Everything is fine Lucy, Luselia, me, Happy every other wolf is safe... I smell something off and it's not because of the fight, though Lucy will smell different now she is queen I am sure this smells like...oh. It seems we should leave as soon as possible; it seems he didn't want to stay put after all.

(Lucy's POV)

Layla submitted, she is unable to fight. How powerful am I? Though the last move used most of my power I still have some left. It felt as though that was too easy.

Me: Mum?

Layla: you won... My queen

Me: Queen huh... do you need healing? And what happens now?

Layla: I will be fine. Now we spend quality time together as mother and daughter before sunrise.

Tails: Yeah that sounds great and all but I fear that we may be having company if we don't get into town as soon as possible.

Layla: Agreed, we should get to town as soon as possible, Lucy I trust you know what is happening?

Me: Nah it couldn't be right? I thought he went for...

Layla: (face palm) Once I set foot onto this land I knew he marked you, it was oh so painfully obvious. Just whatever you do must name the kid after me.

Me: But Natsu he loves...

He loves Lissanna...right? Right?

Tails: Look let's just get to a town or something, his scent is quite frankly disturbing and I don't want to be around when he gets here.

I suppose we should. But what if he needs our help? Ugh this is so confusing. Now that I think about it Natsu is probably on a job or coming to tell me that he and Lissanna are engaged. Yay because I still don't have feelings or anything. Sigh I don't feel like confronting him now anyway.

Me: Whatever let's just have a fun day out without Natsu or anyone else. Ok

Layla: I agree besides who needs boys to have fun anyway

Happy: Aye

Tails: Happy I thought you were a guy

Happy: Aye

(At the town)

(3rd person POV)

Lucy, Layla, Happy and Tails are strolling through town. They are chatting and laughing, they seem to be having fun.

(Happy's POV)

Lucy and Layla seem to be catching up. If feels like we are intruding on family bonding. I mean I know they are nakama but it still feels like we are intruding. Maybe me and Tails can go fishing in the forest?

Happy: Hey Tails lets go fishing!

Tails: But I wanted to...

Happy: Please I'll do anything if you go fishing with me

Tails: Anything? Sure I guess it could be fun

Now we can keep an eye out for Natsu and Lucy can talk with her mum without us.

(Natsus POV)

They are on the move again and it seems my Luce's scent has changed. What a bad girl changing her scent so suddenly. The wolves are still with her and it seems that Happy is also with them. Erza and her little band of mages are going to have a fun time trying to stop me but it will all be in vain and besides Luce became possession of Natsu Dragneel as soon as I found her intoxicating scent.

* * *

Me: MUHAHAHA EVIL STALKEWR NATSU

Natsu: I am still not an evil stalker T_T

Me: Evil no but a stalker yes

Natsu: AM NOT

Me: Well that is still debatable

Natsu: Review and tell the author I'm not an evil stalker


End file.
